


Call Me Mister Modest

by caimani



Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [1]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Morality, Joe is a mess, Kyle is a college student, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nick is a businessman, Party, Sugar Daddy, basically people are gonna be assholes and fucked up in this and it wont get better until way later, the sugar daddy stuff will happen a little later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Nick doesn't realize he wants a sugar baby until he meets Kyle: a hot art student who's desperate for cash to pay his tuition. Kyle is sexy, submissive, and smart enough to know how to keep Nick happy. He's the perfect distraction too, because Nick's job as a busy business executive has been frustrating lately. And of course, Joe has been spiraling again.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight
Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956694
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> comments are off because Ive been stressed lately and I cant deal with things in inboxes. have fun and please read the tags. this au is not sunshine and rainbows. people here are dicks and they don't have great morals. I'll be writing more soonish

Kyle is no stranger to parties. Even before moving to Jersey, he would go out nearly every weekend to places where he sometimes didn’t know anybody. He’s been lucky enough that nothing too bad has happened: he’s never had the cops pull up, he’s never gotten blackout drunk, and he’s never done more drugs than he feels he can handle. Yeah, there have been a few times that he ended up fucking someone he normally wouldn’t have touched, but it was all fun in the end. Nothing he really regretted.

He has enough regrets already. Partying isn’t something he likes to regret.

He lost track of Yang and Clara shortly after they arrived, but he knows those two won’t leave each others’ sides. They’ll text him if anything happens. Clara probably thinks she’s giving Kyle a chance to get lucky. 

At this point in time, however, with his bank account approaching single digits and next fall’s tuition due in a month, Kyle’s less interested in sex and more interested in possibly finding buried treasure. The party’s in a rich neighborhood, so his chances of that can’t be zero. He can at least get stoned and try not to think about that for one night. 

He found himself the weed that Clara had promised with a dozen or so people in the crazy backyard garden. The weed had turned out to be surprisingly not shitty, and before he realized it, Kyle had given away both of the lighters he came with and nobody was sure where they went. Then he talked with a really cool guy named Arthur for almost twenty minutes until they both realized they’d hooked up with each other before at another party, a few months ago. Still, not an awkward moment.

It’s mostly been nice. He’s noticed a few people staring at him— whether that’s due to the tight black pants (the best thing he’s found at Goodwill all year) or the mesh shirt and choker Clara lent him, he’s not sure— but the mood is a little too intense. Kyle’s not really feeling in the mood for getting fucked tonight, despite the nice weed. There’s not even a proper dancefloor, so he uses that as an excuse to not return any of the hungry looks he’s seen directed at him. 

Kyle squeezes his way through the crowds of people on the first floor, trying to guess where a bathroom could be. He finds one soon enough, but there’s a trio of older girls in there kissing each other and a guy who looks as young as Kyle was when he first started going to parties. The kid looks a little overwhelmed, but he’s got his hand under one of the girls’ short skirts and she’s moaning appreciatively.

“Sorry,” Kyle says, and closes the door on them.

Okay, maybe there will be one free on the second floor. This house has like four floors, but it’s also packed. Kyle doesn’t want to be that guy who pisses in the nice looking garden— a place like this probably has a legit gardener— so he goes upstairs and starts listening at doors in hopes of finding what he’s looking for.

The fifth door he listens at remains quiet after a few seconds of listening, so Kyle opens it and peers inside.

The good news is it’s a bathroom and the current occupant isn’t having sex. 

The bad news is, he’s curled up in the bathtub with his eyes wide and close to popping out of his skull. He screams at the sight of Kyle.

“Whoa, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Kyle says, holding up his hands and moving slowly towards the guy. “Hey, I know you don’t know me, but I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s alright. My name’s Kyle, what’s yours? You got any friends here?”

The guy shakes his head wildly and claws at the sides of his face. “This room is going to crush me,” he says. “The ceiling’s gonna collapse. I’m gonna die. Oh my god. Help me, it’s dark and I can’t move. I’m dying. I’m dying.”

“Okay,” Kyle says. Acid, probably. He’s hoping this guy has someone here with him who can take responsibility for him. He’s not enough of a heartless bastard that he’ll leave someone alone like this, but this still is more than what Kyle wanted when Clara and Yang convinced him to come to this place. “Hey, so I’m gonna come over, okay. I’ll get you out of here.”

The guy won’t stop shaking as Kyle inches closer. “It’s not real. That’s not real. I’m not real. We’re all just atoms and mine are going to fall apart.” He sobs and grabs at his face with his hands. 

Kyle tries his best to drag the guy out of the tub. He’s mostly limp, but that’s only slightly better than trying to drag someone who’s resistant. 

“What’s your name?” he asks again, hoping he can get some kind of useful information out of this guy. Anything will help.

“Nick’s not real either. Nick’s not coming. Nick hates me. I hate me. You hate me. Everyone hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Kyle says. He holds the guy upright for a second, which is long enough for Kyle to throw him over his shoulder in a sloppy fireman carry. It’ll work for a while, at least. Unfortunately, the guy is a bit bigger than Kyle is. He carries the guy out of the bathroom, staggering under his weight.

“Oh god, I’m gonna die,” the guy says. “I’m gonna get sucked up into space. You can’t breathe there.”

“No, I’m just carrying you,” Kyle says. “What does Nick look like?”

The guy suddenly starts flailing around on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle might be strong enough to pick him up— he worked storeroom and receiving at Target for two years back in Texas until he graduated high school— but he doesn’t exactly have the time or cash to go to the gym here in Jersey. He stumbles into the wall, trying not to straight up drop the guy having a bad acid trip. Out of nowhere, thankfully, someone comes up on his other side and grabs the guy as he starts to slip.

“Joe,” the person grunts out. Kyle can’t really tell what’s going on, but this new person eases the tripping guy into something of an upright position. Kyle rolls his shoulders back as he straightens up his posture and turns to face the new guy.

“Thanks,” he says. 

The lighting on the second floor is shitty, but someone has turned on a multicolored strobe downstairs, so that gives Kyle faint split second flashes of the guy keeping Acid Trip Guy from falling into an emotional puddle on the floor. He’s a little taller than Kyle, with a really handsome face and nice hair. He’s wearing a button up that fits so well on him that Kyle momentarily suspects it’s fitted. The arm that’s wrapped around Acid Trip Guy’s boneless body has a large shiny watch on it.

Jeez. Kyle can tell with one glance that this guy is rich as hell. If he’s not the one throwing the party, he’s definitely actual friends with them. And goddamn, he’s fucking hot. 

“Thanks,” Kyle says again. “Um. Do you know who he is?”

Nick’s first thought is that whatever prostitute Joe’s found this time is actually decent enough to keep him from falling asleep in a mess of his bodily fluids. That’s nice. But this guy is either a weirdly considerate hooker or he’s new at the job. Nice, awkward, and not complaining about whatever money Joe was too high or fucked up to pay him. He looks way too slutty to not be some kind of whore though. Anyone who wears a choker and a mesh shirt to show off their _nipple rings_ to one of Frankie’s parties usually charges by the hour. 

“He’s my brother,” Nick says. 

“Okay,” the guy looks relieved. “Cool. Um. I don’t know what he’s on— I hope it’s just acid— I just found him like that. I promise. I didn’t, uh, take advantage or anything.”

Nick nods. “He doesn’t owe you anything, does he?” He’s been in this position before, unfortunately, paying Joe’s hookers when Joe forgets to take his wallet, which is the case tonight. This one is hotter than the last one. If Nick was into paying for hookers, he’d probably ask for his number. 

The guy shakes his head. “No, I just wanted to help. Uh, do you want some help getting him to your car or anything? Or is this your place?”

“It’s not my place,” Nick says. Not for the last ten years anyway. “And if you wouldn’t mind. I’m Nick, by the way.” He lifts Joe— who’s gone very limp as he cries incoherently— and motions for the guy to hold him up on his other side.

“Kyle.” The guy— Kyle— smiles at Nick again. It’s a weird contrast to his appearance. He’s been nothing but nice, which is a little unusual for the hookers that Nick encounters. Usually they hit on Nick in the hopes he’ll pay the same crazy fees they charge Joe. Or they just ask for a light and walk away.

But Kyle’s attitude is interesting. That combined with his body makes Nick’s mind wander away from his problem with Joe. He checks Kyle out when they get downstairs, where the light is better. Nice ass and thighs. Those nipple rings catch the light here, and Nick wonders what Kyle would be like if he pulled on them. And past the mesh shirt, Kyle is mostly slim but with abs and light muscle definition.

Nick hasn’t really been interested in getting laid lately, but Kyle looks so good that Nick just wants to eat him. 

Joe takes that moment to start freaking out again, and Nick groans. 

“I swear, it’s like you have nothing better to do,” he mutters, too quiet for either Joe or Kyle to hear, but he needs to get it out. He drags Joe faster towards the door, ignoring the sudden resistance. Kyle does his best to keep up.

Nick drove himself here tonight, but he just double parked as close as he could get to the house. That means it only takes another minute of dragging Joe before he reaches his car. He opens the back seat and shoves Joe inside before shutting the door behind it and locking it. The car shakes slightly before Joe starts screaming again, but Nick ignores it. Joe can wait for a couple minutes. His situation is his fault anyway. He turns back to the hooker instead, putting on his most charming smile. 

“Thanks for helping me out,” he says. Joe starts banging on the window behind him. 

Kyle looks anxious. “He should be okay soon. I hope.”

Nick nods. “He does this all the time. I’m glad you found him though.” Really glad. He briefly entertains the idea of giving Kyle one of his business cards, but that seems a little tacky. 

Kyle’s face splits into a small smile. God, Nick wants him so bad. “Yeah. Uh. Nice meeting you, Nick.”

“It was nice. You seem like a nice person, Kyle.” Nick says. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Uh, twenty.” Kyle says. “And it’s really no— I mean, if I was like that, I’d want someone to help out. Not that I get like that. I don’t— I mean, I’m not straight edge or anything. I like to party, but— god, I’m so sorry. I ramble when I’m nervous”

“Are you nervous?” Nick says. He takes a step closer to Kyle, who doesn’t back away. There’s only half a foot of space between them. Kyle is shorter than Nick, and he tilts his chin up to look Nick in the eyes. Nick notices that he’s breathing heavier, eyes blinking slowly. The light from the nearest lamp post illuminates his neck and those damned nipple rings. 

“Kind of,” Kyle says. “Yeah.”

“What’s making you nervous?” Thank god Joe has gone quiet again inside the car. Nick lifts his hand to brush his fingers against Kyle’s lips. He’s half expecting to have his hand slapped away and be given a price and a list of options, but Kyle just shivers under his touch. His eyes slip shut. His arms are still motionless at his sides and he still hasn’t stepped away. Nick puts more pressure on Kyle’s lips and they open obediently. 

God. Nick needs him. He hasn’t been so interested in fucking someone in months. 

“Just a, uh, really handsome guy,” Kyle mumbles, eyes still shut.

“Hm?” Nick pushes his index finger into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle’s lips close around him and his tongue moves slowly against it. Nick pushes his finger harder and Kyle’s tongue stills. Kyle makes a muffled moan, small and barely audible, but still there. He takes his finger out and traces it, slick and wet, against Kyle’s lips. Then he reaches down to one of the rings and grabs it. He doesn’t twist, doesn’t pull, but Kyle still gasps and leans closer to Nick. His eyes open and he looks so desperate that Nick has to quickly remind himself that he can’t take Kyle home. Not with Joe also in the car. 

“Just a handsome guy?” Nick repeats. He’s not putting any pressure on the ring, but Kyle’s eyes are heavy and his lips are shiny with the saliva that Nick drew out. Nick nods his head at the house. “Someone in there so interesting?”

“No,” Kyle says. “It’s… you’re just…” He bites his lip. Nick moves his free hand to Kyle’s ass. It feels even better than he thought. He pushes against it, pushing Kyle so his hips crash into Nick’s. Nick isn’t quite hard yet, and he feels that Kyle is about the same. Nick puts a tiny amount of pressure on Kyle’s ring and he gasps and jerks against Nick’s hips.

“Just what?” Nick says.

“You’re really— hhhh—” Kyle breaks off in a breathy moan when Nick grips his ass a little tighter. “Really hot. Sir.”

Nick smiles. He lets go of Kyle’s nipple ring and reaches up to touch the side of his face. “Thanks for telling me.” Kyle looks dazed. 

Joe starts crying loudly from inside the car again. Nick sighs. “Well, Kyle, I have to take my brother home, but I’d love to hear from you again soon. Here.”

He has to let go of Kyle to do this, which isn’t fun, but that’s okay. Nick knows how to invest in things. He’s sure that Kyle is interested. Now he just has to make sure he stays interested. He takes out his wallet and removes one of the bills he keeps for tipping. He’s got a pen in his inside jacket pocket, so he writes a number across the face, then folds it and slides it into Kyle’s back pocket. His hand lingers on Kyle’s ass for a second longer.

It’s okay. He’ll get his time with Kyle very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The hundred dollar bill sits directly in the center of Kyle’s desk, which is miraculously clean for once. He keeps alternating between sitting on his bed and trying to pretend it doesn’t exist, and pacing around the room while losing his mind.

Because what the fuck. What the absolute fuck?! What is he supposed to do now?

There’s a phone number written on the bill. On the hundred dollar bill. Kyle has exactly twelve dollars and sixteen cents in his bank account and there’s a fucking hundred dollar bill just sitting on his desk. Crazy rich guy Nick just… put that in his pocket after working Kyle up last night. He wouldn’t have said no to going home with Nick— things were definitely going in a nice direction— but he understands that Nick wanted to take care of Joe. But… he just put a hundred dollars in Kyle’s pocket like it was nothing.

Kyle inches closer to the dollar bill. Did Nick think he was a prostitute? That makes his stomach turn, remembering how his father decided to say goodbye before Kyle ran away to Jersey three years ago. He hasn’t prostituted himself. No offense to people who do, but Kyle’s an art student and he has a regular job. It’s shitty, but it pays and that’s all Kyle needs.

(Prostitutes in this part of Jersey all basically end up associated with the mob anyway.)

He didn’t say anything about this to Yang or Clara last night, when he went back inside to get them and head back home. He doesn’t really want to tell them anything either. Not until he figures out 1. How he feels about this, and 2. Whether or not he’s going to call that number.

So… how does he feel? Kyle carefully picks up the bill again. Mostly confused, he thinks. Nick was a bit… commanding last night, but Kyle is into that kinda thing. They barely did anything, and Kyle is okay with everything that _did_ happen. He guesses that he’s mostly shocked that he’s got an opportunity for more. Or rather, to continue where they left off.

He thinks he’d be okay with that. 

So… should he text the number? He doesn’t know anything about Nick besides the fact that he’s rich, dominant, and has a brother who does drugs in bathrooms at parties. 

Nick is a mystery.

But he’s also rich. That could be interesting. Could be fun. If nothing else, it’d be nice having sex somewhere nice instead of at another art student’s apartment while surrounded by weird half-finished sculptures of unnecessarily sexual fairies.

Kyle sets the bill down again. He picks up his phone and puts in the number. 

Nick’s phone buzzes while he’s in the middle of reviewing a very long series of financial statements that are not terribly interesting. He goes to check it, but then he realizes it’s not his work phone. It’s his personal, which not very many people have the number to. His parents, Kevin, Kevin’s family, Joe (unfortunately), and his secretary. 

Nick fishes it out of his pocket, thinking about who it probably is. It’s nearly eleven o’clock. His parents are still on their cruise, Kevin is busy at the firm, Kevin’s family never contacts Nick, and Joe usually doesn’t wake up until one or two o’clock when he’s as fucked up as he was last night.

It’s an unknown number. 

_Nick? This is Kyle from last night._

All of a sudden, Nick doesn’t care about the financial statements. He smiles to himself and texts back.

_Yes, this is Nick. I’m glad that you’re contacting me._

_Yeah I dont know Im kinda hoping for some answers?_

Nick leans back in his chair. This is good. Kyle wouldn’t have reached out if he wasn’t interested. Now Nick just has to make the deal irresistibly sweet. He really really wants to wreck Kyle. Multiple times in multiple positions. After dealing with Joe last night, he got off thinking about that beautifully desperate look on Kyle’s face and imagining how he could take it further. Those damn nipple rings will be a good place to start. 

_Of course. What did you want to ask?_

_I guess Id like to know your last name_

_Jonas._

There’s a short pause. Nick deliberates for that time. He minimizes the documents on his screen and then taps his finger on the polished surface of the desk. 

_ok. Nick Jonas. Why did you give me a hundred dollar bill last night?_

_It was just the first piece of paper I had that I could write my number on_

That’s a lie, but it’s a harmless one. Nick started to suspect that Kyle wasn’t actually a prostitute while he was driving Joe home last night. And now, he’s thinking that even more. A prostitute likely would have started being flirty or something. Well, whatever, the money gift worked anyway. It usually does. 

Nick sends another text before Kyle can.

_You seemed interesting. I want to get to know you more. Once you’re done asking me questions, can I ask you some?_

_What would you want to ask me?_

_Would you be comfortable with calling?_

_sure_

Nick smiles even wider. This is going so well. He needs to be careful here, speak assertively but not so much that he’ll scare Kyle away. It’s like any other business call with a client, only this time it’s Nick potentially fucking a hot twink that’s on the line. 

“Hey,” Kyle says.

“Kyle,” Nick says. “Thanks for letting me call you. I think it’ll feel more genuine if you hear me saying this.”

“Saying what?” Kyle says. He sounds cautious. Nick’s smile falls slightly. He knows how to work on that.

“I’ll be straightforward, Kyle,” Nick says. “I was interested in you last night. I’d like to see you again, properly this time. Without any distractions in the way.”

“Distractions, huh?” Kyle says. “Okay. Hey, one thing I want to make clear right away. I’m not a prostitute.” There’s a tiny pause. “Did you think I was a prostitute? You uh, you weren't paying me, were you? Putting a hundred dollars in my pocket. Cause you’re a business executive, it looks like, and I’m pretty sure you carry around cards with your number on them. I seriously doubt that was the only paper you had.”

Oh he’s smart. That’s nice. Nick can be a bit more clear about his intentions then. 

“I'll admit that I thought you might have been a prostitute,” Nick admits, glancing at the door to his office. It’s shut, and he has no meetings until after two. His secretary usually leaves him alone. “You didn’t look like a drug dealer, and that tends to be the types of friends that Joe makes at parties.” 

More honest than probably necessary, but Nick likes to shake up business calls when he’s about to make bigger requests. 

“Oh my god,” Kyle says. “Okay, I’m not gonna ask about that. Uh. Yeah, I’m not— I don’t do that. Sex for money.”

“Out of curiosity, what _do_ you do?” Nick asks.

“I’m an artist. Or at least that’s what I’m studying. I also work at Walmart. It kinda sucks. They keep cutting my hours, so I guess I do that less nowadays.”

Nick can’t help the smile that returns. “Kyle,” he says. “If you’re not busy would you be comfortable having lunch with me? I can meet you anywhere you’d like. I promise it’ll just be lunch. I would like to do more things with you, meet and have sex, but I understand that we should talk things over first. Figure out what we both want. It’s not too soon to ask for that conversation, is it?”

“Um…” Kyle says. “I guess it can— sure. Uh. I’ll text you a place. I’ll be there. I guess… I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you, Kyle.”

Nick puts the phone back in his pocket and rises. He’s so close to having exactly what he wants. He can practically taste it. Student, working at Walmart, kept asking about the money but also insisting that he isn’t a prostitute. It’s pretty clear that Kyle is interested in the idea of being paid for sex, but is also scared of it. That’s fine. Nick is pretty sure he has a solution that will make both parties happy.

A sugar arrangement. Nick gets to fuck Kyle’s pretty body as much as he wants and Kyle gets money and whatever nice things he wants. Clothes, food, maybe some new nipple rings with diamonds on them. Nick doesn’t really care. He’s got the money. He just wants Kyle. He just has to explain to Kyle that it’s not prostitution if he’s only having sex with one person for money. 

Kyle texts him an address. Nick is already on his way out of the office, and he stops just long enough to tell his secretary that he’s taking an early lunch and he’ll be back in time for his two o’clock.


End file.
